


Festive Tidings

by deadgirldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Complete, Everything is happy, Fluff, M/M, and nothing hurts, because I can't write smut yay, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean invite each other over to spend the holidays with their families. so much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve: part i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_soldier/gifts).



> For angelcaptears on tumblr <3
> 
> Please note that I'm not really in this fandom, so I'm sorry. 
> 
> I was orginally inspired by this piece of art work:  
> [(x)](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9a70601ab7918c12d6a84d07c825ccdb/tumblr_mvn0njYFU21s511kto1_1280.png)
> 
> I'm unsure who the artist is, after looking so if you could help me find the artist to credit them I will love thee forever.

The air was tense, full of anticipation for the holidays. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Boom. The students escaped their classrooms and raced to their dorms, to pack up, leave. Until January.

Cas’ phone pinged. A text from his mother: “Don’t forget to invite your boyfriend or girlfriend round to visit over the holiday. We want to meet them.”

Cas’ mother was persistent, this wasn’t the first time she’d said this to him. The problem was - he didn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He had that conversation before.

He nibbled at his lip piercing, a labret, beginning to devise a plan. He looked down at each side of the corridor but obviously missing a key detail because when he turned, he bumped straight into someone who lifted their box up to cover their face.

“Oh I’m really sorry.” He moved the box to his chest.

“Oh hi,” said Cas.The guy standing in front of him was Dean Winchester. He wore square frames that shaped his face. He gave Cas an easy smile.

Cas began nibbling at his piercing again, nerves. Dean and Cas had originally met at a party, where they both got very drunk and made out. Like a lot. Like damn, so much. They had barely talked since. It seemed Dean had forgotten. Cas smiled sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair.

He laughed, “You remember the party?”

Dean’s eyes widened, realising, and a deep blush colouring cheeks.  Cas could remember more of the party than he let on. He longed to relive that night. Dean’s hands had been all over him. Dean had rolled his hips against his, causing hot friction. Cas had replayed that night over and over in his head.

Dean was fucking cute. Cute golden ratio face, cute eyes, cheekbones, hair, glasses, lips. He knew Cas’ eyeline had dropped to his mouth. Cas had a spark of inspiration.

“So this might seem a bit out of the blue but I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas Day with me? I let slip about the party a while ago and my mom won’t stop bugging me about meet my 'boyfriend'. It’d only be for the duration of your visit.”

Silence settled between them. Anticipation for an answer. “Yeah, sure. Only if you come round mine after. My mom’s been bugging me too.” Dean broke out into a smile.

Cas started running his fingers through his hair, “I guess I better start packing. I’ll give you my number and address, come round Christmas Eve yeah?”

“Sure, see you then!”

*

Cas was pacing. He was pacing, in the entrance hall, he’d been doing so since three. It was now 6:45. He wasn’t sure when Dean was coming. He ran his hand through his lazy hawk. He turned to face the mirror to see if he looked okay. His hair was shaved short at the sides other than his lazy hawk. He turned his head to the side to look at his tattoo. A crucifix.

He heard a car door shut. He jumped. He did a breath check and looked to see if there was anything in his teeth. Nah, he was good. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned round. His mother. She placed her hands on his upper arms and smiled, “Cas, darling, you have nothing to be nervous about.”

Knock at the door. Cas took a deep breath. His father and brother had come to stand next to his mother to greet Dean. Cas opened the door and they both released a breath. They exchanged smiles and Cas moved so Dean could step inside. Dean quickly waved as his Dad’s car drove away, his younger brothers waved back.

Dean took in his surroundings. This place was big, white, clean. The staircase was impressive, large, made of dark wood. Cas’ mother stepped forward and held out her hand, “Hello Dean, I’m Cas’ mother, but you can call me Eve. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” Dean smiled back at her and nodded, “Yeah, been a long time coming.” She was dressed in a smart suit, a muted tone of grey; similar to that of what her husband was wearing, he stepped forward next. “I’m Chuck. Pleasure to meet you.”

The last to make an introduction, was Cas’ little brother. He gave a goofy smile, “My name is Samandriel.” He bounded up to Dean and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. When he pulled away, Dean realised that he reminded him of his own younger brothers, Sam and Adam when they were that age.

In the slight silence that followed it was nice having Cas standing next to him, supporting him. Cas noticed that Dean was still carrying his bag, Cas took it from him because he was a nice boyfriend. He spoke, “I’m going to show Dean up to my room, so he can get settled.”

Dean followed Cas up the stairs, he whispered, “Your bedroom?”

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Once they were completely out of earshot Dean asked, “So what’s the plan?”


	2. Christmas Eve, part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas jumpers and Christmas films~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This fic isn't dead. Yay! Sorry that it's literally been a year. But I needed Christmassy-ness. Can you forgive me? Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> [Insp. artwork](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9a70601ab7918c12d6a84d07c825ccdb/tumblr_mvn0njYFU21s511kto1_1280.png)  
> If you know the artist, tell me!

Cas opened the door to his room and led Dean inside. He put Dean’s bag on the bed. “This is my room.” He said, sheepishly.

Dean looked around, pausing at the posters, a _Star Wars_ poster, a Bastille poster, a Green Day poster and an _Arkham City_ poster. He walked around the bed and noticed a small collage of photos in a frame.

Cas cleared his throat, “Friends from high school.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded, “Right.”

The air shifted around them, and silence threatened to surround them. “Make yourself at home.” Cas said softly. Dean plopped onto the bed and pushed his glasses up.

“The plan?”

Cas sat opposite him. “Well, Christmas Eve is when we sit together as a family and watch Christmassy things, _Home Alone_ is non-negotiable. Then once Samandriel has gone to bed, we watch _It’s A Wonderful Life_.”

“And the plan with us?”

“Make it look as convincing as possible. We need to look comfortable in close proximity.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Dean smiled.

Cas’ gaze dropped to his mouth. He hoped Dean hadn’t noticed. Cas adverted his gaze and blushed. He ran a hand through his hair.

Before the situation could get any more awkward, Cas’ mother called up the stairs, “Boys! Dinner!”

Cas stood and Dean copied him before pushing his glasses up. Cas walked over to a trunk in the corner of his room, “Put this on.” He chucked it to Dean. It was a Christmas jumper. Dean shrugged and pulled it on. Cas now had one on too. Dean was a snowman and Cas was a reindeer. The boys viewed themselves in the mirror, “We look the part.”

They returned downstairs and proceeded to the dining room where a feast of Chinese food had been laid out. “Take what you want, we’ll be eating in the living room.” Chuck smiled to Dean. The family grabbed plates and gathered together to watch Home Alone.

Cas and Dean sat away from the rest of Cas’ family. They had a two-seater sofa to themselves. The entirety of _Home Alone_ was them concentrating on the film and them being hyper-aware of Cas’ parents glancing their way every few minutes.

At the end of the film, Samandriel grabbed the plates and took them out to the kitchen before saying goodnight and going to bed.

During _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , the boys relaxed. The fire was on and Cas grabbed a blanket to throw over the both of them. Their positions changed and Cas laid down and put his legs over Dean’s lap. They weren’t so worried about the glances anymore. Cas would reach over to grab some popcorn from the bowl on Dean’s side of the sofa every so often. 

By the end of the film, Cas had fallen asleep. The credits began rolling and Dean looked over to him and rubbed his shoulder, “Cas, wake up.” Cas stirred awake and their eyes locked, Cas’ gaze was full of sleep. Dean had to admit he was cute. Cas sat up and stretched. The jumper rode up and exposed his toned stomach. Dean sneaked a peek. Damn. Okay, maybe Cas was on the _hot_ side of cute. The memory from the party hit him. It was hot touches, dark lights, pumping music and breathy moans.

Dean caught Cas’ yawn.

“Perhaps you boys ought to go to bed.”

Dean followed Cas up to his room. Cas pulled out a mattress from under his bed. “Dean, you can sleep in my bed, and I’ll have the floor.” Dean nodded, not able to shake the events running in his head. “The bathroom’s there.” Cas motioned to a door next to the mirror. Dean took his stuff into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He got changed. He forgot his pj bottoms. To be honest - he didn’t mind.

When he returned to the bedroom, Cas was standing in just his pj bottoms. Dean smiled, kinda acting as if everything was normal, cool. They both got into their separate beds. “Goodnight.” Dean said.

“See you in the morning.” Cas turned off the light.


	3. Christmas Day, part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watching movies and Christmas dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Don't hate me <3

Dean searched blindly for his phone to check the time. 9:34am. He whined, his head was still full of sleep. No one would be awake yet. He laid back onto the pillows. Cas’ bed was really comfortable. He didn’t know why he thought of it but he realised he was right. Then his mind went somewhere else entirely. His brain decided to hop skip and jump into the gutter. Dean peered to see if Cas was stirring. Nope, he was still sleeping soundly, similar to how an angel would, Dean imagined.

“Wake up! Wake up!” Came an excited cry from the landing. Cas woke with a jump and Dean hid so he wasn’t caught watching him sleep because on reflection, it's kinda creepy.

Cas rubbed his face to get himself awake. He nibbled on his lip piercing before he sat up to wish Dean good morning. Dean grabbed his glasses and pushed them on. Cas jumped up out of bed and pushed the mattress underneath his bed. Dean rolled out of Cas’ bed and stood there. Cas had moved over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some spare pj bottoms, he passed them to Dean who smiled and mumbled his thanks before pulling them on. Dean looked at Cas’ torso. Cas didn’t mind the attention but put on a t-shirt anyway.

“Unfortunately, Samandriel has to wake the whole house up on Christmas morning. Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Dean shrugged, he tried to act cool but he could feel his cheeks and ears turning red. Cas found it endearing. They walked downstairs and joined Samandriel in the living room. They sat together on the sofa like they did the night before but this time Cas was sat up and Dean had his head in Cas’ lap. They shared a look. Convincing.

“What did you get in your stocking?” Cas asked, as he stretched his arms along the back of the sofa.

Samandriel gave a small shrug, “Chocolate, a couple of books and a DVD.” He reached for a present under the tree.

“Not yet.” Eve scolded lightly, Chuck placed a hand on her waist and said, “Let the boys have one present before breakfast.” Eve didn’t object.

Samandriel exclaimed his excitement and began tearing at the paper. Dean sat up as Cas was passed one of his presents. Dean watched Cas with interest as he opened the present. His face broke into a smile; it was _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_. He passed it to Samandriel, “Put it on.”

As the disc loaded, Dean and Cas settled into the sofa again. Their breakfast was chocolate and an assortment of sweets. Eve didn’t approve but Chuck persuaded her to let them - “It’s Christmas.”

Every so often Cas drifted his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean  would move his head with his movements, enjoying how it felt. Making it convincing obviously.

Samandriel chose the next film which was _Big Hero 6,_ which he had gotten for Christmas. Halfway through it, Chuck entered, “Dean?” Dean sat up and turned to Cas’ dad. Chuck continued, “What’s happening with you today? Eve sorted it but I thought I’d ask you.”

“Um, I’m having Christmas dinner with you guys and then Cas and I are heading to my parents house until tomorrow.”

“Right, no worries.” Chuck smiled brightly, and returned to the kitchen to continue the dinner.

“Get dressed!” Eve called into the living room. The boys got up and went upstairs.

Dean rummaged in his bag and pulled out a crisp shirt. He put in on with some black skinny jeans, he went to look in the mirror. Cas joined him; he was wearing the same except his shirt was black. “We look like a pop duo.” Dean said.

“We look hot though.” The words were out of Cas’ mouth before they had even registered. Cas blinked and busied himself with inspecting his hair, and deciding what to do with it, “I should buzz it. The sides are getting too long.” With a shrug, he took out his labret and put in a lip ring.

That made Dean focus on his mouth which wasn’t helping because he could feel discomfort in his jeans. Thank God Samandriel called them downstairs for dinner. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

The dining table was set in lavish contemporary tableware. As they sat down, Cas took his napkin and placed it on his lap. Dean did the same. Chuck brought out the plates of food and set them down in front of Dean, Cas and Samandriel but they waited for Cas’ parents to sit down at the table. Dean realised that this was all very formal for Christmas.

Cas’ parents returned after a few moments and with a smile they said, “Tuck in everyone.”

Both Cas and Dean hadn’t realised how hungry they were and literally devoured most of the meal within minutes. They slowed when Cas asked if Dean wanted a drink. “Yes please,” he nodded. Cas’ hand brushed Dean’s thigh before reaching for the bottle of Coke.

Suddenly Dean couldn’t quite focus. Cas had just touched his thigh, it was nothing more. Then why was his heart doing a marathon? Why did he feel like he couldn’t breathe? They had been touching all day; making this convincing. But this felt different. Intimate somehow. Dean bit his lip.

Cas turned to him and smiled slightly, holding the bottle and waiting for Dean to hand him his glass. Dean blinked the world coming back into focus, he passed Cas the glass. Dean murmured his thanks and took a sip.

Cas leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You okay?” Cas put his hand on Dean’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dean felt the jolt again. He nodded with a sheepish smile.

Oh yeah, he was doing just great...


	4. Christmas Day, part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas films and jumpers, but this time hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while!  
> Enjoy!

Dean shoved his clothes into his bag, his head full of Cas. His brain kept giving him images of Cas on his knees in front of him and the tightness in his jeans was not helping. 

“Dean?”

He glanced over at Cas. “Yeah?” He willed himself to keep cool, except he was very much not cool. 

“You alright? You seem a bit strung.” 

Dean paused before answering, “No… I’m fine.” Cas didn’t press it. 

Silence flooded the room as they packed their bags for going to Dean’s house that night. Dean checked his phone; his dad would be there soon to pick them up. When Dean finished packing - there wasn’t much to pack - he turned to face Cas, who sat down on his bed and leaned back slightly so his shirt rode up. You know, Dean needed to learn how to be subtle when checking people out, honestly. 

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “My dad’s outside.” 

“Oh awesome.” Cas smiled and he grabbed his bag. He let Dean lead the way downstairs. 

“Chuck? Eve? My dad’s here so…” He motioned to the door. Cas’ parents smiled and wished their son and his ‘boyfriend’ goodbye. Samandriel bounded to the both of them and gave them a big hug. Cas gave him a fist-bump and ruffled his hair. Dean waved goodbye, “It was nice meeting you!” 

When they stepped outside, Dean’s dad, John, flashed his headlights so they knew where his car was. Dean was pleased to see Sam, his younger brother, in the front seat. His face bloomed into a smile and Sam gave a small yet excited wave. 

They bunged themselves into the backseat of the car and Dean greeted them before introducing them to Cas, who smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hello! I’m Sam.” Sam beamed, to Cas he looked a few years older than his own brother Samandriel. 

Dean’s father introduced himself next. “Hey Cas, I’m John.” He smiled and turned back round in his seat and pulled away from Cas’ house. 

It wasn’t long until they were on the freeway, streetlights illuminating the car intermittently before plunging the car back into darkness.  

Dean kept sneaking glances at Cas, who seemed quite comfortable in the silence. Dean just didn’t know what to talk about. Then Dean started to fidget. He did this when he was particularly nervous. He cleaned his glasses on his shirt. He rubbed the back of his neck. His knee did the really annoying thing of jumping up and down. That was when Cas noticed. 

“Hey?” Cas’ voice was laced with concern, “you okay?” His eyes were so sincere that Dean’s mind went blank. 

Dean didn’t trust his voice - he nodded. Cas replied with a sort of relieved half-smile that made Dean’s throat go dry. Damn his reactions. Although, Dean found it effortless to smile back. 

It wasn’t long before they got to Dean’s house. Cas was surprised by how close it was, forty minutes on the freeway but then it shouldn’t be all that surprising, they both went to the community college. 

As soon as they opened the door into the house, Cas and Dean were bombarded with a Christmas jumper each and Dean was smothered in kisses. 

“Mary, let the boy get back in the house.” John said, following his sons and Cas in the house. 

Dean groaned, “Mom, you’re embarrassing me.” 

Mary Winchester took a step back and turned her attention to Cas. She wrapped him in a swift embrace. “Hello Cas.” She gave him a warm smile, “unfortunately my son hasn’t told me much about you.”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, “I doubt there’s much to tell.”

“Nonsense! Right, you two put those jumpers on and grab some plates, we’ve got a bit of everything because we didn’t know what you like.” Her voice trailed away as she walked further into the house, leaving Cas and Dean alone. 

Dean took Cas’ bag and put both their bags at the bottom of the staircase. “Sorry.” Dean shrugged, “Mom can be a bit embarrassing.”

“Nah,” Cas pulled on the jumper, “It’s cool, moms do that, especially when their sons have company.” Cas winked. Dean followed Cas into the dining room. 

The dining room was open to the kitchen but it was still warm and homely. Cas detected the smell of freshly baked cookies. He made a note to try one later. 

The family all tried to grab as much as they could as quickly as possible. One of Dean’s brothers, Cas supposed, gave him a wave over the table. “I’m Adam.”

“Nice to meet you, Adam.” Cas smiled before retreating with Dean to the living room. They didn’t have much on their plates as they were still full from the meal at Cas’ house. 

Adam scrambled to the TV before he sat down to eat. He pushed the disc into the player and it loaded.  _ Captain America: The Winter Soldier _ . Adam was buzzing with excitement. 

Dean on the other hand, willed himself to relax. His body kept reacting to Cas, albeit in a positive way, but he wasn’t sure how to deal with it and keep it together. But they still needed to be convincing. Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and settled to watch the film. 

Mid-way through Dean felt like he couldn’t get comfortable anymore, he decided to get up to shake it off. “I’m getting some hot chocolate. Want some?” 

“Sure,” Cas grinned and followed him out to the kitchen. Dean got out two mugs and filled them with milk before placing them in the microwave to get hot. The silence that followed was sticky, like they both of them wanted to say something but they wouldn’t allow the words to fall from their lips. 

Cas nibbled at his lip ring. Dean willed himself not to get a boner, but lately his body has refused to cooperate with him. Dean pulled at his jumper. 

“You look good in that jumper.” Cas confessed. The microwave beeped at them, and Dean got the mugs. He brushed past him to get the cocoa powder. Cas was warm and solid, and Dean felt as if every one of his nerve endings were gravitating towards him. 

Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. Cas raised his eyebrow at him. Dean rolled his eyes, “For the hot chocolate.” Dean swirled the cream on top of the drinks. Cas reached over and swiped the cream with his finger. He offered it to Dean before he laughed and smeared it across his lip. Cas kept laughing, “You’ve got a bit,” he gestured to Dean’s mouth, “on your lip.”

Dean licked the corner of his mouth where Cas’ focus dropped to. Suddenly the air felt thick and Dean swallowed hard, his throat dry again. Cas then licked the rest of the remaining cream off his finger. Dean added more cream to Cas’ hot chocolate and fled the kitchen with his own drink. Cas was left feeling confused. 

When Cas returned to the living room Dean was sat in the spot they were previously and somehow that put Cas at ease. They finished watching the rest of the film before going to Dean’s bedroom. 

Cas looked around; there were pictures of friends dotting the wall. A pin board with various science events pinned to it. Posters of superheroes lined the wall next to his bed, similar to his own room. There was a desk in the corner of the room with a lamp on it, which Dean turned on. It gave the room a subtle and warm glow. Silence submerged them again. 

Dean spoke first, “I don’t have another bed under my bed so you can have my bed and I’ll sleep downstairs.”   _ I could have acted cooler, damn it _ ; Dean scolded himself.

“You don’t have to you know.” Cas muttered and shot a glance to the bed. The alternative hung in the air between them. Cas bit at his lip ring. Dean hurried to clean his glasses. 

“It’s okay, honestly. Bathroom’s down the hall. Give us a shout if you need anything.” Dean averted his gaze away from Cas’ worried one and left the room. 

Neither Cas or Dean got much sleep that night. Their thoughts were consumed by each other.


	5. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partying and your otp, you know what's about to happen...
> 
> (I felt like I had to up the rating so it's now mature, enjoy!)

They haven’t spoken in five days.

Cas had texted him. Dean hadn’t replied. The thing was Dean didn’t know why he was avoiding him. It didn’t make any logical sense. He was attracted to Cas, that much was obvious but why does he talk himself out of it when he picks up his phone?

Maybe it was the fear of fucking it up? Maybe it was all for the sake of being convincing?

Dean threw himself onto his bed and smushed his face into the pillow. _God_.

~

Cas’ phone vibrated on his bedside table, he checked the text. His chest sagged.

 _Having a party tonight, wanna come?_ It was from Charlie, a friend of his since high school who also went to the community college. His phone buzzed again.

 _Cas get your butt over here and help me decorate._ With a groan, Cas grabbed his jacket.

~

As soon as Cas entered Charlie’s house, an empty box was shoved into his arms.

“Follow me.” Charlie commanded before flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

“Hello to you too.” Cas called as he followed her further into the house. He walked into a small sitting room. Cas wasn’t going to lie, Charlie’s house was huge. Charlie was pulling red tinsel that had framed the fireplace then she dropped it into the box.

Before Cas realised what was happening, Charlie pulled out a chair into the center of the room and pushed Cas down to sit on it before taking the tinsel and wrapping it around him and tying him to the chair. He didn’t resist. Cas sighed, Charlie was known for unconventional tactics.

“I’m assuming whatever you’re about to say is the real reason you wanted me here?”

“Yes. But you are also here to decorate so the text didn’t stray from the truth.”

“Go on then.” Cas encouraged.

“You haven’t spoken to Dean.” She stated.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried. Wait. How do you know I haven’t?”

Charlie shrugged but didn’t elaborate. “I’ve invited him for tonight so you two can sort your shit out. Have you thought about why he hasn’t replied?”

“Yes.”

Charlie nodded, and gestured for him to continue.

“Maybe it was just because I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend and he doesn’t actually like me.”

Charlie shot him a look of disbelief, “You’re a fucking idiot. Maybe he doesn’t know how to react because he can’t decipher your intentions clearly or it could be something as simple as not wanting to fuck it up.”

Cas hadn’t thought of that.

Charlie walked over to him, leaning over so they were at eye-level, she pointed at him, “You two sort it the fuck out and take it up the arse.”

Cas put his face in his hand, “I regret the day you discovered my sexual preferences.”

Charlie shrugged, “It was need-to-know. I made sure I needed to know.” Cas rolled his eyes before she spoke again, “Oh and word of advice: make sure he wraps it before he taps it.”

“I doubt it’ll go that far tonight.”

“Maybe, but it’s words to live by.”

A moment passed. He shook the chair, “Can you untie me now?”

“It’s a shame. I liked it.”

~

Alcohol was flowing freely. The bass of the music was almost deafening. The lighting was this strange hue that Cas couldn’t really describe, that might be due to the fact he was a little bit drunk. He could faintly remember Charlie saying something about creating a _mood_. She was quite dramatic about it.

Cas weaved his way through the house, picking up bits and pieces of conversation, adding something then leaving. In his drunken state, he realised, he was looking for someone.

He found Charlie standing by the front door, greeting people as they walked in. Somehow he could tell she was more sober than him.

“Oi!” She shouted over the beat. She indicated to a body who looked slightly out of place amidst all the dancing, drinking bodies around them. “Sort it out.” She stepped up on her tiptoes to whisper in Cas’ ear, “Don’t fuck it up.”

Cas followed him into the main living room where couples were dancing - if you’d call it that, they were pretty much grinding on each other - Cas took his hand and muttered close to Dean’s ear, “Follow me.” Cas pulled him further into the house and into the small sitting room he was tied up earlier that day. He was thankful it was only them.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting. To be honest, I don’t know what I was expecting.” Dean said hurriedly, another sign of nerves.  Dean wouldn’t meet his gaze, he knew his own eyes would be full of guilt.

“I don’t blame you.” Cas whispered, in Dean’s ears it sounded like an echo.

“What?”

“I get it. Why you didn’t reply. It’s cool.” Cas continued, “but the whole thing was about convincing other people that we were together. Maybe the time we spent together was us convincing ourselves.”  

Dean looked up and met his gaze. “I kept feeling shit. Ever since you touched me at dinner at your parent’s house all the other touches that followed heightened and became like really _real_ and fucking electric.” A smile bloomed on Dean’s face as he continued to speak, “I can’t explain it, I feel like you’re my gravitational pull. Which is completely irrational.”

Cas gave a sigh of relief, “The entire time I’ve felt the same.” All of a sudden, words began tumbling out of Cas’ mouth, “Dean, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together, we’ll find a way to explain it. Together. Please?”

Dean closed the space between them, “It doesn’t need to be rational.”

His mouth was on Cas’ and as soon as Cas processed that, his back was flush with the wall. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth. The first few moments of the kiss were hard, there was no finesse, it wasn’t soft. It was pure energy.

Dean pulled away and his hands were _roaming_ , he wanted to discover every inch of him, shower him in kisses and--

He got distracted by Cas’ sigh. Dean latched onto Cas’ neck, marking him, he nipped at his skin before pressing feather light kisses there as a way of caring for the bruising that will colour his pretty skin. He kept repeating this until Cas was cursing incoherently. Dean began to suck and Cas scrambled at Dean’s clothes.

“I want to fuck you so much right now.” Dean breathed into his neck. Cas moved his hips towards Dean’s with a small whimper and they grinded against each other’s erections in a slow but purposeful pace.

“Oh, shit.” Cas moaned and Dean replied with his mouth returning to his, his tongue snaking into Cas’ mouth. Cas groaned in the back of his throat. When Dean pulled away again, he ordered, “Take off your shirt.” Cas fumbled at the buttons and pulled it from his shoulders. Dean took the shirt from Cas’ hands and threw it behind him. Dean drank in the sight of him, damn, it felt like he was drunk. It was perfect. He was perfect. Cas’ eyes dropped to Dean’s crotch and his mouth dropped open slightly. He wanted - he craved.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered and their lips locked again.

Dean reached up and laced his fingers into Cas’ lazy hawk and tugged. “ _Fuck_ .” He keened. They grinded against each other again but Dean pulled away before they made a _mess_.

Once they had regained their breathing to a steady pace, Cas spoke, “You’re a bit rough, aren’t you?”

Dean’s cheeks turned a faint pink, before he replied, “You’re a bit noisy, aren’t you?”

Cas bit at his lip ring, “Still want to fuck me?”

Dean smirked, of course he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with this fic. I know I'm shitty at updating but I've completed a fic and for that I am proud.  
> Be sure to comment and leave kudos if you liked it or think there are things I can improve on. Thanks!
> 
> Update (26-01-16): lol i wrote a sequel with actual smut in it: [Relax](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5820445)


End file.
